


Rainbows In The Dark

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Felica talks Sam and Dean into going to the Austin Pride Parade.
Relationships: Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Rainbows In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Reverse Bang. The experience has been delightful. When I first looked at all the wonderful art I kept returning back to this sweet picture, I fell in love with it, I had a few ideas off the top of my head. I immediately discussed my ideas with my muse and beta. (WantAWinchester)
> 
> I want to thank bisamwinchester for their wonderful art, their input, and helping me figure out what I was doing. Please check out their AO3page. https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestbros
> 
> Big Thank You to WantAWinchester. Who took my words and made them readable! For always being my inspiration in everything that I do. Please if you would like to read some wonderful stories check out her A03 page. https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantAwinchester

When it came to hunting vampires, Dean had a perverse enjoyment. He wiped his blade clean on his bloody jeans after cutting off the head of the last living vampire and he turned to grin at Sam.

“I guess you owe Charlie,” Sam said teasingly.

“I have to hand it to her; she’s good with the researching.”

It was early morning when Sam and Dean returned to the motel room after disposing of the vampire corpses. Charlie came bouncing out of her motel room when she heard the Impala pull up.

“Good Morning,” Charlie said, all smiles.

“Sleep,” Dean grumbled at her.

“Shower,” Sam added, giving Charlie a small smile.

“Was I right?” Charlie asked as Dean opened their motel door.

“Yeah.”

“I knew it!” Charlie exclaimed.

Charlie had traveled to Texas in order to attend the Austin Pride Parade; she arrived early enough to visit San Antonio as well. Since meeting Sam and Dean, Charlie made it a habit to research any place she was visiting for anything supernatural, it was her way of coping. She came across a news story about how homeless people in the area were going missing, and that the local authorities had no idea what was happening to them. Charlie stopped by the local homeless shelter to inquire about the missing people, unfortunately, it seemed that the city of San Antonio wasn’t concerned enough to bother finding out what was happening. It was not too surprising that no one wanted to talk to her; however, through sheer persistence, she found one woman who was willing to tell her what she had seen.

Charlie called the Winchesters as soon as she left the shelter. On speakerphone, she told them what she learned and that she thought it was vampires. Dean, who always needed to be right, argued with her; leading to a bet between the two. Whoever figured out what was happening to the missing homeless won the wager and the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted.

While the Winchesters caught up on some much-needed rest, Charlie spent the rest of the day sightseeing. The principal place she wanted to go while in San Antonio was the Riverwalk. She was ready to do some shopping.

Dean and Sam had slept most of the day away, waking up mid-afternoon.

“Are you about ready?” Dean called out to Sam, who was still getting ready in the bathroom.

“Yeah,” Sam said, finally coming out of the bathroom.

They walked a few doors down to Charlie’s room and Dean knocked on Charlie's door.

Charlie was smiling as she, swung the door open wide. She moved forward, hugging Dean first, then moving to embrace Sam.

“We’re going to grab some grub, you hungry?”Dean asked.

“Yeah, give me a moment,” Charlie went back inside her room to grab a few things.

They found a little dive bar that is known for their cheeseburgers and settled into their booth. Sam sat across from Dean and Charlie and as they ordered their food; Sam and Charlie watched Dean flirt with their waitress.

“She’s cute,” Charlie remarks once the waitress is out of earshot.

“I saw her first,” Dean teased.

“So, Charlie? Texas? What brings you to the lone star state?” Sam asks, changing the subject.

“I’m actually here for the Pride Parade in Austin, but I’ve always wanted to see the Riverwalk. Speaking of the Pride Parade, you two should join me. I’ve rented a two-bedroom house and…”

“No, we can’t, we're working on a…thing, back at the bunker,” Dean stammers out.

“Dean, I think that ‘thing’ can wait,” Sam says, kicking Dean under the table.

Dean looks flustered and right on cue, the waitress appears at the table with two cheeseburger platters and a large salad. She puts the platters in front of Charlie and Dean, and the salad in front of Sam.

“How does everything look?” She asks the table.

Everyone mumbles ‘ok’ to her. 

“Please, Dean, when do we ever get to have fun and just hang out?” Charlie pointed out as soon as the waitress leaves.

Dean is staring at Sam, silently communicating to him. He has a soft spot for Charlie, but no way he’s going to the pride parade.

“I think we can make time to go,” Sam finally says.

“Awesome,” Dean says as he scowls at Sam.

“Oh, this is fantastic, I actually have a house rented already; it’s only about a two-hour drive from here so we can sleep there tonight,” Charlie says excitedly.

“Great,” Dean said with his mouthful.

Sam smirked at Charlie, “When is the parade?”

“Tomorrow is a street festival. There will be vendors, food trucks, and music. We can check that out, then go out tomorrow night and listen to some live music. Saturday is the parade.”

“This is good; Dean is always saying that we should get out more,”

“I think you both will have a fantastic time,” Charlie replied.

Charlie elbowed Dean lightly in the ribs.

“Don’t be grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy,” Dean said grumpily.

Dean paid the bill and they went back to the motel to check out of their rooms. They followed behind Charlie’s car in the Impala to her rental house.

Dean was giving Sam the cold shoulder. So Sam finally broke the silence, “C’mon Dean lighten up.”

“I’m fine.”

“Why don’t you want to go?” Sam innocently asks.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because we are always knee-deep in shit.”

“That’s why we need a break,” Sam declared, he couldn’t help but side-eye Dean.

“Sammy, what?” Dean snapped.

“I’m trying to figure out what you’re so upset about.”

“I’m not upset.”

“Would this have anything to do with what the Pride Parade stands for?”

“What? No, although, the chicks won’t be into me,” Dean joked.

“I’m sure there will be plenty of men, who’ll think you’re…”

“Shut your trap, Sammy,” Dean cut his words off before Sam could finish his sentence.

Sam chuckled.

“You know there might be people out there who think we are a couple,” Dean added.

“Dean, people already think we are a couple.”

Both men were quiet until Sam broke the silence. “I was thinking, we work so hard to save people, save the world, that we never actually get to see people reaping the benefits of all our hard work. We have the chance to go out with Charlie and relax. We deserve some downtime.”

Dean glanced over at his brother. He couldn’t deny Sam anything; if Sam wanted to go to the Pride Parade, Dean would go to the Pride Parade.

Dean turns up the radio and starts humming to the song playing as he follows Charlie to Austin.

Pulling the Impala next to Charlie's car in the driveway, Dean whistled when he stepped out of the vehicle. “Nice digs!”

Dean walked around to the back of the Impala and opening up the trunk, pulled out his duffle bag. Sam grabbed his bag from the backseat walked over to Charlie, where she had several bags tossed on the ground around her car.

“Agh!”Dean moaned as he picked up one of her bags.

Dropping the bag, Dean said, “What the hell?”

“What? Those are my books,” Charlie innocently said.

Dean rolled his eyes, picking the bag of books up again.

Sam grabbed the handle of another bag, and they followed Charlie into the house.

Dean unceremoniously dropped Charlie's bag once inside the house.

Charlie wandered around, inspecting the house.

Sam and Dean wandered to the kitchen. There they found a large basket filled with goodies. Dean immediately starting pulling out the bounty of junk food.

“Seriously,” Sam asked him.

“Isn’t this great,” Charlie announced as she walked into the kitchen.

Already breaking into a bag of chips, Dean, mouth full, grinned at Charlie.

“So there are two bedrooms, each with a kingsize bed, pick out whatever room you want.”

“I can take the couch,” Dean offered.

Sam and Dean took their bags upstairs. They walked into a luxurious bedroom; Dean dropped his bag on the side of the bed closest to the door. The kingsize bed was in the middle of the room, two nightstands on either side of it. There were two dressers against opposite walls. As well as a walk-in closet and an attached bathroom.

Walking into the attached bathroom, Dean looked at the double sinks and the jacuzzi bathtub.

“So this is how the other side lives,” Dean remarked as he came out of the bathroom. Sam was poking his head inside the closet.

“Yeah, must be nice,”

“Hey, you want to watch a movie?” Dean asked.

“Sure,”

They went downstairs to find Charlie already on the couch wearing red and black plaid pajamas, flipping through the tv channels.

“Fellowship of the Ring is on,” Charlie stated.

Dean sat down next to Charlie, who snuggled up to him immediately.

Sam sat on the other side of Dean, shoulders touching.

Half-way through the movie, Sam fell asleep, and Dean found himself wedged between his brother and Charlie. Nudging Sam, with his shoulder to wake him up, Sam looked at his brother, surprised.

“Sam, I’ll carry Charlie to bed,” Charlie was light as a feather in Dean's arms. Dean took her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He situated the covers so that she was tucked in for the night.

Going to his own room, he could hear the water running in the bathroom. He gathered a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt and waited until Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing his own black sweats and a white t-shirt.

“Um, Dean, this bed is huge, you could just sleep here, that couch wasn’t that comfortable.”

“Says the man who fell asleep as soon as he sat down,”

When Dean came out of the bathroom, Sam was already in bed.

“If I sleep here, no snuggling,”

“I don’t snuggle.”

“Yeah, right,” Dean turned the bedroom light off, went to his side of the bed, getting under the covers.

“Night, Sammy.”

“Night, Dean."

* * *

Dean woke up, teetering precariously on the edge of the mattress. He had no fear of falling off the bed because of his freaking brother’s octopus’ arms and legs that were tangled around him. Dean gently unraveled himself from his brother’s limbs. Getting out of bed, Dean stretched. He looked over at Sam, who was still asleep. It didn’t surprise him that Sam still was a cuddlier. Since they were children and forced to share a bed, Sam would always find his way over to Dean and smother him with cuddles. Dean walked over to his duffle, picking out a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, boxers, socks, and a flannel shirt; he headed into the bathroom to shower. A cloud of steam billowed out of the bathroom and around Dean as he emerged and looked over to the bed to see that it was now empty.

Slowly Dean made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The basket of goodies still sat on the counter; he started pulling out snacks until he discovered the coveted bag of coffee. Dean spotted the coffee maker, and sitting next to it was a black mug that said _Keep Austin Weird_ ; after measuring the coffee, he waited patiently for it to brew.

By the time Sam entered the kitchen from the back door, Dean was on his second cup of coffee. Sam walked straight to the sink turning on the faucet, letting the water run cold while he searched for a glass. His shirt was soaked from sweating. He looked over at Dean, who was sitting at the kitchen table.

“This is a nice neighborhood,” Sam said, breathless as he filled his glass with cold water gulping it down, only to refill it again.

“It’s weird, Austin,” Dean said, pointing to his cup. Sam raised his eyebrows.

“I’m going to shower,” Sam said, placing his glass in the sink.

Charlie was coming down the stairs wrapped in a fluffy pink robe, just as Sam was going upstairs.

“Morning,” she murmured.

Sam nodded.

“Does he run every day?” Charlie asked as she entered the kitchen.

“When Sam was a kid, he’d fight our dad when we were told to go running, now he does it whenever he can.”

Dean watched as Charlie put sugar and cream in her ordinary white cup, then added the coffee.

“What was your childhood even?” Charlie asked.

“Sam would say we were raised like soldiers,” Dean said flatly. “The old man did what he had to do,” Dean continued, getting up from the kitchen table suddenly uncomfortable with the conversation.

“Ok, so I’m gonna get ready, and I thought we could walk to the festival, its only a few blocks from here,” Charlie explained.

“Sounds like a plan."

“I think you’re both going to be hot in all that flannel,” Charlie commented as the three of them walked towards downtown Austin.

“We’re fine,” Dean spoke for both of them.

“I’m so excited to be doing this with you guys. We’re going to have a blast!” Charlie exclaimed as she did a kind of skip step, causing Dean to roll his eyes.

Turning the corner, they could see that the street has been closed off for the festival, and white tents lined both sides of the road. As they walked around the barrier that prevented cars from using the street, Charlie grasped the sleeve of Dean’s flannel and pointed to a food truck selling Mini Donuts.

“Hell, yes!” Dean said as he made a beeline for the food truck.

Dean bought two mini bags of donuts, powder sugar for him and chocolate for Charlie. He found Sam at the first vendor’s tent. They were selling a variety of merchandise, and Sam was taking his time looking at everything.

When Sam finished shopping, he walked over to where Charlie and Dean were standing, shoving donuts into their mouths.

Dean biting into his last donut offers Sam the other half.

“Want to split it?” Dean offers with his mouth full, white powder smudged around his lips and crumbs falling onto his flannel shirt.

“No thanks,” Sam said as he stared at Dean’s lips, licking his own lips before noticing the mess Dean had made, he squinched his face up in disgust.

“Don’t judge,” Dean accused.

The trio continued to walk and browse the vendor’s tents along the street until it opened up to a small stage where a man and his guitar were entertaining a handful of people. Watching the singer for only a few songs, Sam and Dean started to move on.

“Wait,” Charlie said, looking a bit apprehensive. The brothers stop and turn towards Charlie.

“I’ll catch up to you guys.” Charlie jerks her head in the direction of a cute brunette.

Dean checked out the brunette, emitting a low but appreciative whistle. Charlie swatted Dean’s shoulder.

“I’ll catch up with you both later,” Charlie smiled, fidgeting and slightly turning to face the brunette.

“Make sure that you’d do everything that I would do,” Dean teased.

“Have fun,” Sam added.

The next vendor’s tent that they entered had incense and massage oils, which Dean had zero interest in; however, Sam seemed to be enthralled with the massage oils.

“Is that your boy?” the vendor asked Dean.

Dean looked away from Sam to size up the older man up.

“Um, yeah,”

“Here,” the older salesman handed Dean a small paper bag.

Dean opened the bag and took a peek. Inside is a small tube of lube and a business card.

“Trust me, you are going to love that lube, and what’s more important is that he’s going to love it. I guaranteed that you will be ordering this by the caseload. I have different size tubes and bottles if you’re interested in buying some now.”

Dean looked from the bag to the salesman.

“Ah, this is great, thanks.” Dean quickly walking out of the tent to wait for Sam.

While Dean was people watching, the bag of lube was pulled out of his hands by Sam.

“Sam!”

Sam opened the bag and pulled out the small tube, “Big night planned?” Sam teased.

“Shudup,” Dean grabbed the lube and bag from Sam.

They walked for a while, continuing to browse the vendor’s tents.

Dean walked into one tent selling leather wrist cuffs, leather vests, and pants, but what intrigued him most was a curtain that had a sign that said ‘Twenty-one and over.’ Sam followed Dean through the curtains. There were leather bodysuits, whips of all sizes, and leather collars. Dean stopped in front of a sign that said ‘Leather pony play’ that had bridles, bridles with bit gags, pony masks with blinkers, and harnesses.

Sam halted next to Dean,

“What the hell,” Dean whispered.

“No judgment Dean,” Sam whispered back.

“Gentleman, can I help you with anything? We have a dressing room over here if there is anything you’d like to try on,” The salesman pointed to the back.

“We’re good,” Dean said curtly.

“Let me show you something I think you’ll both be interested in,” The sales guy walked behind the counter and pulled out a black box. Opening the lid of the box, he pushed it across the counter to Dean. “How old is your prostate vibrator?”

Dean looked down at the vibrator sitting in the fancy black box. The scandalized look on his face had Sam turning away from him because he couldn’t stop smirking.

“Um,” was the only noise Dean made.

“This is a great little model, and I’ll knock twenty-five percent off if you buy it now,”

Dean took a step back, hitting the wall of Sam.

Sam looked down at Dean, who was looking at the vibrator like it personally offended him.

“Ours is pretty old,” Sam gently said with a grin.

“If your partner believes the one you have needs to be replaced, you can’t say no,” The man walked back to the counter, ready to ring up their purchase.

“Really?” Dean sarcastically said to Sam.

“That will be sixty-eight, dollars even,”

“You’re an ass,” Dean commented to Sam, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place as he handed the salesman his credit card.

Once the transaction was completed, Dean grabbed his card and the discreetly plain bag as he rushed out of the tent.

Sam followed him out, laughing.

“Do you really want to start pranking each other again,” Dean demanded to know.

“You didn’t have to buy it,” Sam replied, trying hard not to laugh.

“This is not funny,”

The boys discovered a little area that had several food trucks and picnic tables. Dean ordered BBQ, and Sam found a trailer that was selling salads and fruit cups. They then sat down at the last open picnic table.

Dean rolled his eyes when Sam sat down across from him. “Salad, Sam? Really? We’re in Texas. You eat BBQ,”

“I prefer salad,” Sam simply replied.

“Excuse me, but do you mind if we sit here, all the other tables are full?”

Sam and Dean looked up at the two men standing next to their table with their food and drinks.

“Sure,” Sam said, scooting over to make more room.

“Thank you, I’m Cesar, and this is Jessie.”

“Dean, and that’s my um, Sam,” Dean said, waving his hand between him and his brother.

Jessie sat next to Sam, and Cesar sat across from him next to Dean.

There was an awkward silence until Sam spoke up. “Are you guys from Texas?”

“We have some land in Mexico but we’re in the lone star state quite a bit. What about you two?” Cesar asked.

“Kansas,” Dean said around a mouthful of brisket.

“First time to Austin Pride?”

“Yeah,” the boys answered in unison.

“How long have you two been together?” Sam asked.

“Just about ten years,” Jessie responded.

“How about you two?” Cesar asked.

“We’ve known each other since we were kids,” Dean answered, staring at Sam.

“Wow! This whole time you’ve been together.” Cesar stated.

“Pretty much, well, Sam went to Stanford.”

“College boy,” Jessie remarked.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam said shyly.

“What did you study?” Jessie asked.

“I was thinking about becoming a lawyer, but it didn’t work out,”

Charlie suddenly rushed up to their table, “Oh, good, you guys made some friends. Listen, do you mind if I took off from here?” Charlie asked, her eyes big with a hopeful expression.

They both looked up at Charlie. “No, not at all,” Sam said, noticing the brunette standing a little way away.

“Thank you, you guys are the best,” Charlie rushed away.

“And that was Charlie,” Dean said to the table.

“Hey, would you guys like to hit the bar that is down the street with us?” Cesar asked after they had finished eating.

“God, yes,” Dean said as he quickly stood up, grabbing his trash.

Dean stepped into the bar's darkness and the rush of cold air that felt like heaven coming out of Texas's hot sun. Dean and Cesar walked over to the bar to order drinks while Jessie and Sam found a table to sit down at.

“They have a couple of pool tables,” Dean remarked as he sat down with his and Sam’s beer.

“Do you play?” Cesar asked.

“Yeah, we play here and there,”

“I play, but Jessie is a bit rusty,”

Sam looked over to Jessie, who looked uncomfortable, being singled out. “Hey, I could show you a few things,” Sam said to Jessie.

Sam and Jessie went to the back of the bar, where the pool tables were set up.

While talking with Cesar, Dean kept glancing over at Sam. He thinks Sam would’ve made a good teacher in a different life.

“You know it's real when you can’t keep your eyes off of him.” Cesar teases.

Dean takes a long swig of his beer while taking in Cesar’s amused smile. “I guess you could say that.”

“When did you come out to your folks?”

“Oh, yeah, well…” Dean stopped.

“It went that well, huh? My family was cool. Jessie doesn’t have a relationship with his family, but not because he’s gay, he lost a brother. Their relationship went south after that.”

“Sorry, that’s rough,”

“So, um, you must go through this a lot,” Cesar nodded his head towards the pool table.

Dean’s head snapped around to see that Sam was bent over the pool table, and a younger man was leaning over him, guiding his pool stick towards the ball. Obviously showing Sam a pool move.

“Fuck me,” Dean muttered. His chair scraping against the floor as he stood up quickly.

Sam straightens up when he sees Dean stalking towards him.

“Sam, who is this?” Dean coldly asks.

Jessie moves over to Cesar as they watch the drama unfold before their eyes.

“Hey Dean, this is Marco.”

“Marco. Hmph. Showing Sam some pointers?”

“Dean,” Sam warns.

Dean never takes his eyes off Marco.

“How about we play a game.” Dean offers.

“Dean, right? Um, I’m semi-pro, so I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Semi-pro? Interesting.” Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out four one-hundred-dollar bills and pitches them onto the pool table. “Let’s make this interesting. You can break.”

Marco just stares at the money. “Fine, your loss.”

He pulls a wad of bills from his pocket, picks up the cash Dean had tossed on the pool table and walks over to Sam. He clutches Sam’s hand, closing his fingers around the money. “Bring me luck, sweetheart,” Marco’s hand lingers around Sam’s longer than necessary.

Dean sees red.

Marco grabs the triangle and starts setting up the balls.

“Last chance to avoid abject humiliation,” Marco boosts.

“I’ll take my chances,” Dean says emotionlessly.

Dean watches as Marco picks out his cue stick, uses the chalk, and in general, parades around Sam, like a proud peacock. Finally, Marco takes his shot and has a good break, a stripe ball goes into the side pocket. Marco takes his time dropping stripe balls into various pockets until he is down to his last two.

Marco winks at Sam.

Dean is clenching his jaw.

Marco misses his next shot when the ball bounces off the corner pocket, and it’s now Dean’s turn.

There is no pageantry when Dean starts playing. He’s fluid with every hit of the ball as he calls them to the correct pocket. Dean doesn’t look up until he only has the eight ball left. He enjoys the crestfallen look on Marco’s face as he sinks the eight ball in the left corner pocket.

Dean smiles at Sam, who he now realizes is giving him his best bitch face. It’s Dean’s smile that now falls.

Marco tosses his cue stick on the pool table in a huff and walks away.

Cesar takes Jessies' hand, pulling him away from the table to give Sam and Dean some privacy.

“Sammy…”

“Don’t…” Sam pushes past Dean and stalks out of the bar.

Dean follows Sam out of the building.

“Sammy!” Dean calls after his brother. “C’mon whatcha so pissed about?” Dean asks innocently as he can.

Sam turns around and confronts Dean, crowding him against the building they were standing in front of.

“What was your problem back there?” Sam growled. “Marco was being nice.”

“Marco was being a douche.”

“Forget it, Dean.” Sam turned away him. Dean reached out and gripped Sam’s elbow.

“Sam, that guy, he only wanted one thing.”

Sam stopped. “Ok…so?”

“So?” Dean looks taken back. He knew that Sammy liked who he liked, but he wasn’t a one night stand kinda guy. “You’re not that guy.”

“Why do you care, Dean? One night stands are your thing. If it had been a woman, I don’t think you’d even notice.”

“It’s not the same,” Dean whispered.

“What do you mean?” Sam pinning Dean against the building.

“Let's forget it,” Dean said, trying to push Sam out of the way.

“What the fuck was that back there, Dean?” Sam said, pointing to the bar, not letting Dean pass him.

“That guy only wanted one thing. You deserve better.” Dean said animatedly.

“What do I deserve, Dean?” Sam demanded to know. “It’s ok for me to be like you, sleeping with random women, but if it’s a guy, then I deserve better? What does that mean?”

Dean looked down, wrestling with his own feelings.

“Sammy, you belong to me,” Dean said in a voice so low that Sam barely heard him.

“What?” Sam said between clenched teeth pulling on Dean’s shirt.

“You’re mine,” Dean growled, looking directly into Sam’s eyes, reaching up to pull his brother down into a needy kiss.

Dean broke the kiss first.

Sam, stunned, stared at Dean, his lips slightly parted.

“We don’t have to talk about this,” Dean’s eye’s pleaded with Sam as he slipped out of his way, walking in the direction of the rental house.

“Yeah, Dean, we do,” Sam said more to himself as he followed his brother.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the rental house, Dean stopped at his beloved Impala, unlocked the trunk and pulled out their weapons bag. Sam reached into the trunk next to Dean and grabbed a bag containing the oils and cleaners for their weapons.

Dean unceremoniously dropped his duffle bag on the kitchen table and walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door and peered inside.

“Oh, thank god,” Dean exclaimed as he pulled out two longneck beers. Walking back around to the table, Dean tossed Sam a beer, then he took a seat across from him at the table. The two men methodically cleaned their guns, knives, machetes.

“Sam, do you remember when you were a teen, you’d get pissy when we had to clean the weapons, you’d taunt dad by calling this ‘Winchester’s Therapy.’”

Sam chuckled at the memory. “It irked dad so much that I couldn’t stop myself,” Sam smirked.

“You were right tho.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean continued polishing his preferred knife.

When they finished, Dean hauled the bags back out to the Impala. Then they readied themselves for bed.

Dean climbed into bed and Sam pulled the covers back on his side of the bed, slid beneath the sheets. Dean rolled onto his side, facing away from Sam. Sam scooted over to Dean, wrapping his arm around him, pulling him close against his chest.

“Really? We’re not even going to pretend to be normal?” Dean huffed out.

“Nope,” was Sam’s simple reply.

The next morning Dean woke up alone. The house was quiet. Forcing himself out of bed, Dean showered and made his way downstairs. He made coffee and enjoyed a few minutes alone while drinking his cup of energy.

Sam breezed into the kitchen, he was covered in sweat. “It’s going to be a hot one today.”

Dean grunted and Charlie came bouncing down the stairs wearing a white t-shirt with a rainbow heart and blue jean shorts.

“Good morning,” She said with cheer.

“I’m going to shower,” Sam announced, escaping upstairs.

“So?” Dean asked.

Charlie smiled, “We’re meeting up at the parade.”

“That’s my girl,” Dean grinned at Charlie.

Sam came back downstairs, rounded the corner and entered the kitchen where Dean stopped talking mid-sentence. 

“What the hell are you wearing?” Dean asked both curious and afraid of the answer.

Sam looked down at his t-shirt.

“T-shirt?”

“I can see that. Wow, just wow.”

“I love it,” Charlie exclaimed.

Sam was wearing a rainbow flag, tye-die shirt.

“Oh, Dean, that reminds me, I bought you something yesterday,” Charlie jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs.

Charlie came down and handed Dean a black bag. Dean opened the bag, saw a black tank top. Pulling it out of the plastic bag, Dean read the wording on the shirt's front. Quickly shoving the shirt back into the bag and shaking his head at Charlie.

“C’mon Dean,” Charlie pleaded.

“Hell no.”

“You remember when we made that bet about the vampires? This is what I want from you,” Charlie declared.

“C’mon, pick something else?” Dean begged.

“You could say no, but then you’d be a welching on a bet. I would have never pegged you as someone who’d renege on a bet,” Charlie goaded him.

Dean quickly stood up, snatched the bag and trudged upstairs. Complaining under his breath the whole time. Charlie gave Sam a huge smile.

After entirely too long to merely change into a shirt, Dean finally went down to the kitchen. He stood before Sam and Charlie. He wore a simple black tank top that read in white lettering. _I’m not gay but my boyfriend is_ “

Sam looked at Dean, clapping his hands together, “I love it,” he said while snickering.

Dean felt himself turning red.

“This is so perfect,” Charlie said, snapping a picture with her phone.

“If that photo gets out, I will end you,” Dean said through gritted teeth as he stomped out of the room.

The trio made their way to the beginning of the Pride Parade. Charlie seeing her new friend, sprinted ahead to hug her. A loud whistle pierced through the crowd’s noise catching both Sam and Dean’s attention. They looked over to the source. It was Jessie and Cesar, signaling them over.

Cesar clasped Dean’s shoulder. “Looking good, I guess makeup sex will do that,” he teased Dean, who turned pink at the suggestion.

The four men started walking along with the crowd. Sam and Dean hung a little bit back from Jessie and Cesar.

Dean looked out over the wave of people walking ahead of them. It was a kaleidoscope of colors. He could feel the excitement, the passion, the energy. Dean glanced over at Sam, who was walking tall while smiling at everyone. At that moment, Dean realized that Sam was his rainbow in the dark. Dean reached out to brushed his hand against Sam’s. Smiling at Dean, Sam hooked his pinky finger with Dean’s as they walked side by side.

Fin.


End file.
